disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Some Things Never Change
thumb|250px "Some Things Never Change" (Nada Vai Mudar na versão brasileira) é uma canção cantada por Anna, Elsa, Kristoff e Olaf no filme animado de 2019 da Disney, Frozen 2. Letra Versão original Anna: Yes, the wind blows a little bit colder And we're all getting older And the clouds are moving on with every autumn breeze Peter Pumpkin just became fertilizer Olaf: And my leaf's a little sadder and wiser Anna: That's why I rely on certain certainties Yes, some things never change Like the feel of your hand in mine Some things stay the same Ambos: Like how we get along just fine Anna: Like an old stone wall that'll never fall Some things are aways true Some things never change Like how I'm holdin' on tight to you Kristoff: The leaves are already fallen Sven, it feels like the future is callin' Kristoff como Sven: Are you tellin' me tonight you're gonna get down on one knee? Kristoff: Yeah, but I'm really bad at planning these things out Like candlelight and pulling of rings out Kristoff como Sven: Maybe you should leave all the romantic stuff to me Kristoff: Yeha, some things never change Like the love that I feel for her Some things stay the same Like how reindeers are easier But if I commit and I go for it I'll know what to say and do... right? Kristoff como Sven: Some things never change Kristoff: Sven, the pressure is on you Elsa: The winds are restless Could that be why I'm hearing this call? There's something coming I'm not sure I want things to change at all These days are precious Can't let them slip away I can't freeze this moment But I can still go out and seize this day Coro: Ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah The wind blows a little bit colder Olaf: And you all look a little bit older Anna: It's time to count our blessings Anna e Kristoff: Beneth an autumn sky Coro: We'll always live in a kingdom of plenty That stands for the good of the many Elsa: And I promise you the flag of Arendelle will always fly Anna: Our flag will always fly Coro: Our flag will always fly Our flag will always fly Some things never change Turn and the time has flown Some things stay the same Though the future remains unknown May our good luck last May our past be past Time's moving fast, it's true Some things never change Anna: And I'm holdin' on tight to you Elsa: Holdin on tight to you Olaf: Holdin' on tight to you Kristoff: Holdin' on tight to you Anna: I'm holdin' on tight to you Versão brasileira Anna: O presente já já passado Envelheço ao seu lado Essa brisa vai soprar as nuvens para trás Hoje a abóbora voltou para terra Olaf: Essa folha num instante já era Anna: Mas eu sei que certas coisas são iguais E nada vai mudar Como eu pego na sua mão E isso vai durar Ambos: Você mora em meu coração Anna: Como um muro antigo que segue em pé Somos eu e você Nada vai mudar E eu prometo não te perder Kristoff: Eu vejo as folhas caindo Parece até que o futuro vem vindo Kristoff como Sven: Não me diga que essa noite você vai se ajoelhar Kristoff: Eu nunca fui um mestre em planejamento E quase sempre estrago o momento Kristoff como Sven: E que tal deixar o seu amigo te ajudar? Kristoff: É, nada vai mudar O que ela me faz sentir Eu não vou negar Como você eu sei como agir Mas se eu tentar e me arriscar Eu faço acontecer, né? Kristoff como Sven: Nada vai mudar Kristoff: O meu futuro tá como você Elsa: O vento urge A voz parece me atrair Estou confusa Mas quero a vida que eu tenho aqui Eu tenho amigos Não quero mais partir Não congelo o tempo Mas eu ainda sei me divertir Coro: Ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah O presente já já passado Olaf: E você envelhece ao meu lado Anna: Nós somos tão felizes Anna e Kristoff: Vivendo em Arendelle Coro: É uma terra de muita fartura E nós devolvemos a altura Elsa: A bandeira de Arendelle pra sempre irá nos orgulhar Anna: Irá nos orgulhar Coro: Irá nos orgulhar Nada vai mudar Não importa o que acontecer Venha o que virar, é o futuro que vai dizer E o que já passou e nos transformou Não vamos esquecer Nada vai mudar Anna: E eu prometo não te perder Elsa: Prometo não te perder Olaf: E eu não vou te perder Kristoff: Eu não vou te perder Anna: Prometo não te perder Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Frozen Categoria:Canções em grupo Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Canções de Heróis